


Breathe

by FassyAnon



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hugging, Rough Sex, carpet burn in unusual places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris seems to be having a really difficult time with this shoot. She thought she'd be able to work more while he was gone. When she realizes she was wrong, she heads out to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Poor guy.

I heard it in his messages. I wasn’t always able to pick up the phone when he called and when he didn’t hear my voice that seemed to do something to him. Especially that week.

_“I miss you. Call me.”_

_“Hey baby, I miss your voice.”_

_“It’s been a tough few days, can you call me when you’re done?”_

_“Dingbat, do me a favor and send me a picture. I need to see your gorgeous face.”_

It was that last message that drove it home that he was hanging on by a thread. It was the only time he ever called me dingbat. He knew it would make me smile and laugh and that was always what he needed.

It was a really late night for me. We were trying to go live with one of my programs and things hadn’t been progressing quite the way I’d wanted so I’d been working late. I hadn’t thought anything of working extra-long hours since he was out of town. Boy, was I wrong. I didn’t realize just how hard this particular shoot would be for him and how much he would need me, even if I was 3000 miles and three time zones away.

I took a quick photo and sent it off, it was the least I could do.

Friday morning, everything turned around. One of my team thought of a way to fix the problem we’d been running into and it worked. Sometimes the fix to a problem is so simple.

We’d all been putting in crazy hours so I let my team off early. We needed to reset our brains and come back on Monday with a fresh set of eyes. I was still working on the reports I owed everyone when my boss came in and shooed me out. He wanted me to be refreshed, too. It’s nice when people remember that everyone, even the boss, needs a break now and again.

I headed home, intent on putting my feet up and finishing up those pesky reports. Problem was, when I got home there was an embarrassing display of yellow, orange, and red gerbera daisies sitting next to my front door.

_These pale in comparison to your beauty._

Sweetest man. Ever.

I checked and I had just enough time to toss some clothes into a bag and make it to the airport. I could be in Atlanta by 9 assuming my flight wasn’t delayed.

On my way to the airport I called Lizzie. I couldn’t remember if today was a night shoot and I didn’t want to cause problems or delays on the set with my arrival. They were supposed to wrap by 8. He wasn’t scheduled to shoot tomorrow, which was good, so we’d have, give or take, just under 48 hours together. Maybe that would be enough for him.

The awesome part of the flight was that I was able to finish up all those reports. Granted, it took a bit longer given the cramped arrangements, but that couldn’t be helped. A last minute ticket relegated me to a middle seat and as much as I loathed them, I’d deal with them for any amount of time if it meant I got to see my guy at the end of the journey. Sure, I was claustrophobic, especially when surrounded by burly men who both insisted on using the armrests (rude!), but headphones and a laptop helped me through that.

When I finally disembarked from the cramped, overly dry plane, I was bitch-slapped by the heat and humidity of Hotlanta. Why anyone ever stayed in that town, I’ll never know. I was relearning how to breathe as I waited in the queue for a taxi. I texted Lizzie to see what was up. Sure enough, they were running over. There had been some difficulty with a particular shot and it took them longer than expected. While I didn’t want the crew to have to work any longer than necessary, I was more than a bit selfishly pleased it would be easy to find him. They weren’t expected to wrap for at least another hour so I could be there before they were done for the day. I crossed my fingers and told Lizzie I’d be texting her when I arrived.

Nice thing was, I didn’t have to. She met me at the front, signed me in and walked me to where they were. It was quite the hike so we took the chance to catch up. All was well with her and the guy she’d been seeing (he’d come into town the weekend before and surprised her) and I let her gush on and on about him. I could tell she wanted more female company than she was getting on set. By the time she was done we were where we needed to be.

It took everything in me not to rush to him when I saw him in the distance. Every single time I saw him my heart raced, my stomach did flip flops, and I got this tingling sensation that ran the full length of my body. He made me feel like I was half my age. He made me giddy. He made me giggle. Sure, he’s a good-looking man, but he’s so much more than that to me.

I didn’t want to distract him from his work so I had Lizzie show me to his trailer. I knew he’d have to come back here eventually, if only to change, before he left. It was cool and quiet and comfortable. After setting my overnight bag on the floor, I sat on the couch. I had a couple of emails that had come in on the drive over that I had to address, so I pulled out my laptop and crafted the responses.

I was finally done with work and all the adrenaline I’d been running on suddenly left. I closed my eyes, only wanting a quick rejuvenating nap. I needed my strength if I was going to cheer him up, or whatever it was that he was needing.

It was a good thing I set my alarm, otherwise I probably would have been woken by him. My travel case had everything I needed to ready myself for him. I was back in a jif and had just repacked when I heard the handle turn. I was greeted by two men, neither being the person for whom I’d been so patiently waiting. We had met, though, so at least we had that.

“I didn’t know you were in town.”

“I just got in about 90 minutes ago.”

“How long are you here?”

“My flight out is Sunday night. Let me go in the other room so you can talk when he gets here.”

“No, that’s okay. We can wait until Sunday, Monday, even. I think you’re just what the doctor ordered. Take care of him?”

“It’s as bad as that?”

“Not yet. I don’t think it’ll get there, not now, anyway. Come on, let’s go before he gets here.”

Strange, they both gave me a hug before they left. Bells and whistles were going off, but I let their din die down. They weren’t more than a few steps from the door when I heard his voice.

“I thought we were going to talk?”

“We can wait. Let’s talk Monday.”

“Just, get some sleep this weekend, okay?”

“You sure? Okay. I’m gonna go change, get the gear to wardrobe and get out of here.”

I’d stepped away from the door. I didn’t want him to see me until he was several steps in.

You know, I’d never done anything like this before. We’d been seeing each other for a while so I’d been through some long absences, but he’d never had trouble like this. I was pretty sure I knew what was up, but I wanted him to tell me, if he even knew. And I had butterflies! Sure, I thought he wanted to see me, but you never know. He could have just been blowing off steam when he called, he could have been saying what he thought I wanted to hear or worse, what he thought I needed to hear.

And then he was there, in front of me. Stunned. His gorgeous blue eyes, huge and glassy and red-rimmed from a long day’s grueling shooting schedule, fixed on me. His jaw moved up and down, several times, chapped cherry red lips trying to form words that wouldn’t pass his tongue. I was a little concerned as there was no hint of a smile.

“Is it okay that I’m here?”

His long legs took the several steps needed so he could scoop me up in his arms and hug me, my arms circling his neck and the length of my body pressed to his. I’ve always loved his hugs. They are full-bodied and all-encompassing and long. He hugs for a long, long time. And that’s when he hasn’t seen you for a day. Imagine what it’s like when it’s been weeks. Months, even.

Neither of us spoke as his heart hammered away at a brutal speed within his chest. Not that I didn’t have a need, but his far outweighed mine. I let him set the pace for now. I’d set it later, when we were truly alone.

I heard the soft knock on the door and he buried his head in the crook of my neck. He didn’t answer.

“If you let them come help you out of the uniform now we can leave and be alone that much sooner.”

“Always the voice of reason.” It was the second knock that he finally answered. “Come in.”

“You should probably put me down. Might make it easier for them to undress you.”

“I’d rather you undress me.”

“Do you _want_ to stay in your trailer the whole weekend?”

“I really don’t care where we are.”

“We didn’t mean to interrupt. We can come back later.”

“No, he’s ready for you now. Come on, baby. Put me down.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Does Chris need a time out?”

“No.” He finally set me on my feet and I backed away only as far as he’d let me. He grabbed my hand as he turned to the women who had entered. “Okay, Susan. I’m all yours.”

Susan and her assistant carefully removed everything. You’d think it was one suit that you just zip up. Nope. All sorts of panels and buckles and Velcro go into making the suit look seamless and form-fitting. It took me a moment to realize that it might be so it would always be tailored to whatever shape his body was in. He’d told me on several occasions that he was always the biggest he’d get at the beginning of a film. The brutal schedule he tended to have took away the time he needed to build. With as long as this shoot was, though, he had to stay as big as he could for as long as he could. The physicality of the role was far more difficult this time around because of it.

When they were done, laden with all the components, they stealthily exited, leaving me with a sweaty super-soldier clad only in his Under Armor. I could only resist for so long as he tugged on my arm.

“Baby, you need a shower. Get dressed. Let’s get back to your place.”

“Please?”

There was a thinness, a strain to his voice that I hadn’t heard before. I no longer resisted. I was pretty sure things were worse than anyone else knew. He’d been hiding whatever was going on inside of him from everyone for far too long. Even me. And I’d been too wrapped up in my shit to see or hear it.

“Tell me what you need.”

“I just need to hold you. Can you do that? For now?”

He wrapped me up in his arms as I nestled into him. It felt like I was in a cocoon. I don’t know if his heart had slowed since he saw me when he first walked in. It took longer than expected, but I was glad I finally felt his heart begin to decelerate.

“I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, Chris.”

“I love you.”

I sighed and snuggled even closer. We’d talked at length about how I was never able to say it first, even after we’d told each other how we felt, how much we were in love with each other. It was my goal to say it to him before he said it to me. Someday.

“I love you.”

“How were you able to get away?”

“Someone solved the problem we ran into. I gave the team the day off to recover and then my boss gave me the rest of the day.”

“Who solved the problem?”

“Frank.”

“I think I owe Frank.”

“Don’t you worry about Frank. The whole team loves Frank right now, no one more than me.”

“When did you know I needed you?”

“I’d like to say I knew weeks ago, and I did, kind of, but I didn’t start to really understand how bad it was until this week. I’m sorry.”

“I hid it from you for as long as I could. Don’t be sorry.”

“I should have known. But the three messages on Wednesday, and then you called me dingbat yesterday.”

“Is that what did it?”

“It’s what confirmed it. Are you ready now? Do you want to get dressed and go?”

“First, how did you get in here? They’re pretty strict about letting people just wander in.”

“I had a co-conspirator.”

“Lizzie?”

“Yeah. She’s sweet. She’s worried about you. She was happy when I called.”

“So that was the reason for the secret smile she had today.”

“I’m glad she kept it a secret. I can’t imagine what you would have been like if you’d known I was going to be here.”

“I would have been a complete tyrant.”

“Are you ready now? Will you get dressed so we can go?”

“Is that what you want? For us to head back to my place?”

“I want whatever you want. This is your weekend. There is only one thing I have planned for you. Other than that, it’s all you, baby.”

“What do you have planned for me?”

“Not until we get to your place.”

“Oh really…”

“It’s not what you’re thinking, but I bet you like it all the same.”

“That means I’m going to have to let go though, doesn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“What if I don’t want to let go?”

“Well, eventually you’ll need to. I just figure you’d be more comfortable in a place that’s yours. Do you have a hotel? Or are you in an apartment?”

“I did better than that. I rented a house.”

“You have a whole house? For just you?”

“It’s nice. Gives me space. I can have people over and we’re not on top of each other. Come on. Let me show you where I’m living.”

We were out the door within a few minutes and his driver had us back at his house in less than half an hour. The ride over felt more than a bit awkward. It had been more than three months since I’d last seen him and all we’d done was hug. I was starting to get concerned. I didn’t like that I was second guessing whether or not I should have made the trip.

He took my bag and offered his arm as we strolled up the brick walkway to his temporary home. It looked like something you’d find in the south with the brick and columns and manicured lawns as far as the eye could see, which wasn’t all that far given that it was night. As he unlocked his door and let me in, I couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

“You know, Chris, if you’d rather I didn’t come I could catch a flight back tomorrow. Or stay in a hotel. I mean, I did surprise you.”

His method of answering my query was unique, I’ll give him that.

He tore my blouse from me, buttons flying as they popped off, fabric ripping as he pawed at me, impatient for me to be naked before him. If he could have torn through my bra I’m sure he would have. Instead, as he sank to his knees to rid me of my jeans, he snarled at me to get rid of my bra.

And then he was on his knees before me, unbuckling my belt before unfastening and unzipping, tugging my jeans and panties down my legs and off my body, the coarse fabric burning as it scraped at my tender flesh. He spun me around and then bit my ass, not hard but enough to get my attention, like my attention was anywhere else. I knew what he wanted, and what I needed, so I got on my knees and lay my cheek on the carpeted floor. I heard his zipper and closed my eyes, readying myself for what was about to happen.

“What, you think that because I’ve been nothing but a gentleman since you arrived that I what, don’t want you?” He was teasing my slit, running just the tip of his finger up and down me. I thrust back against him. I needed him in me. He kept himself just at that teasing touch, making me whine for him. “Baby, I’m gonna be buried inside you for the next two days.” He plunged first one, then two fingers in as his thumb circled my clit. His assault on me was lightning fast and I wasn’t ready for it as I squeaked and squirmed at his hurried touch. “You are my air. I can’t breathe without you.”

It was the most intense fuck I’d ever had. He was a man possessed. He’d never been like that before. As his hips pounded into me I steadied myself, hands digging into the floor, fingers burrowing into the coarse weave. My sensitive flesh, hardened and puckered by his assault on me, dragged against the woolen strands underneath me, causing me to cry out with every lunge-slap of his body into mine.

It was brutal. It was earth-shattering. It was sublime.

My orgasm came out of nowhere and shook me to my core, back bowed, thrusting back onto him, grabbing and pulling at him, nails digging in to find any purchase, anything I could use to bring him closer, closer, closer, wanting him to become part of me, I needed him that much.

My desperation to feel him fueled his desire and I don’t know how, but his rhythm quickened and his pinpoint accuracy fueled another flood of my juices over him. I was so overwhelmed all I could do was whimper

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that, is it?” He loved it when my body responded to him this way. He seemed to be able to dig in and stave off his orgasm when he knew I couldn’t control my reactions any longer. We both loved it when I was completely at his mercy.

He didn’t let up, pursuing my release mercilessly. His thumb found its favorite spot as he gently worked it in past that sensitive ring of muscle. I heard and felt his satisfied groan when I came, my body gripping at his, wanting to keep him close, keep him inside of me.

I was too focused on what was happening between us that I’d missed how sensitive my nipples were getting from the constant onslaught until it was almost too late.

“Chris, please, I need to change positions.”

I didn’t have time to lament the loss of him. He pulled out, flipped me over, and was back inside in no time whatsoever. I pulled my legs up and he stopped, putting his arms under and tilting my hips back even further. I was happily under his control yet again. Each time I came I yelled his name.

I was exhausted and hoarse and completely drained by the time I felt his pace falter and his hips stutter as he finally gave up his control, clenching our sweat-soaked bodies together as he thrust and again and one last time, his body paying me back and flooding mine for all the times I’d done it to him. I held him to me as he caught his breath. I wasn’t about to let him go anytime soon.

I finally got the kiss I’d been so desperate for ever since I saw him across the sound stage. He stole my breath as I felt his lips brush over mine. His fingertips played over my face as his tongue unfolded into my mouth. He was getting reacquainted with every dip and valley. He was testing my reactions, seeing if I still giggled when his tongue slid against mine in a very specific way (it did) or if I would shiver and moan if his teeth scraped against my bottom lip (and I held him to me, encouraging him to repeat). His fingers walked to the back of my neck and I was completely under his spell and at his mercy once more. He hummed his approval.

After a few minutes, we got up, grabbing our clothes and my bags and heading upstairs. I don’t know how I made it on my legs of jelly. I dropped everything on the floor in the bedroom and made a beeline for the bed. I crawled between the cool sheets and heard him rustling around in the room before I felt him get in bed. We normally spooned so I was surprised when he pulled me to face him. I was the most relaxed I’d ever been with anyone. Ever.

“I love you.” I squinted one eye open, wondering how he was going to react to the fact that I’d just said it first. This was a huge step for me. Probably the biggest one I’d ever take.

I was greeted by something that caught the ambient light in the room and sparkled. I backed my head away, trying to focus my eyes. When they finally did, that’s when both eyes popped open.

“I’m serious, baby, I can’t breathe without you. Marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
